Tu, yo y mi deseo
by Aldonza-Saitou-Hughes-Elric7
Summary: Roy Mustang no la está pasando bien...todo el mundo lo ve como un militar ejemplar, pero su corazón está inquieto. ¿Tendrá algo que decirle a su amigo Maes? Relato Yaoi RoyxHughes. Capítulo único.


¡HOLA! Éste es mi primer fanfict yaoi. Espero que les guste.

**NOTAS:** Los personajes mencionados no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al Manga/Ánime "Hagane No Renkinjutsushi" ("Fullmetal Alchemist"), creado por Hiromu Arakawa. Todos los derechos reservados.

Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo homosexual explícito. Si eres menor de edad, pues ya estás advertido(a) XD

¡DISFRUTEN! =n.n=

* * *

**TÚ, YO Y MI DESEO.**

-Sólo quiero que me hagas un favor, Hughes… ¡DEJA DE FASTIDIARME!-decía Roy furioso por teléfono.

-¡Tranquilízate, hombre! Mira, yo sé que has estado muy ocupado y nervioso por lo del servicio…pero no quiere decir que te alteres por un mal chiste de mi parte.

-¿Y qué pretendes con insinuar que necesito pareja? ¡Muchas gracias! Acabas de darme el tiro de gracia.

-¡Vamos! No es el fin del mundo. Lo que pasa es que estás exagerando las cosas…

-¿Terminaste con tu monserga?-interrumpió Roy-Entonces, ¡adiós!-colgó violentamente.

El tono de descolgado retumbó en los oídos de Maes y pensó para sí mismo:

-"Necesita un trago o reventará".

Pasan los días y el tiempo. Roy Mustang a pesar de ser elogiado por sus compañeros en la milicia, se sentía infeliz. Hughes podía percatarse de eso, por lo que decidió ya no ver más a su amigo en esas condiciones.

Un buen día se encontraban la Teniente Riza Hawkeye, Roy y Hughes en una oficina de la base de los Alquimistas Estatales. Estaban planificando sobre los ataques para conseguir la Piedra Filosofal. Después de unas cuantas horas ya los tres estaban apesumbrados y hartos porque no hallaban una solución contundente…se limitaban a sólo verse los rostros mutuamente, lamentarse en silencio y a refunfuñar.

-¡Esto no tiene pies ni cabeza!-al fin Riza declaró mientras se acomodaba su peinado.

-¿Hasta ahora te diste cuenta?-preguntó Roy en tono burlón.

-¿Y luego por qué uno no se enoja contigo? Según tú debemos vigilar a sol y sombra a los hermanos Elric. Yo no lo creo necesario porque pueden sospechar algo.

-Me temo que la Teniente tiene razón-observó Hughes-. Lo que sí me parecería bien es que de alguna forma ganarnos su confianza.

-Pero ellos también buscan la Piedra…

-¿Y qué? Nosotros tomaríamos provecho y ellos nos dirán sobre el paradero de Scar-volvió a comentar la Teniente Haweye.

-Quiero pensar…-musitó Mustang.

Hubo otro prolongado silencio. Aunque la atmósfera de la oficina no era tensa, había cierta incomodidad. Riza miraba incrédula a Hughes y éste veía de reojo a Roy.

Rato más tarde, ahora en la oficina de Roy y para ser más exactos, pasada la medianoche, él se encontraba solo y bebiendo whisky con un aire meditabundo…su mente iba y venía y su cuerpo estaba inmóvil. Así estuvo por un buen rato y los efectos del alcohol ya le causaban molestias. En eso aparece Hughes comiendo una pera. Al ver a su compañero llenando tal vez la última copa de licor le susurraba desde lejos.

-Parece que estás aquí desde hace horas aquí.

-¡Lárgate y déjame solo!-ya con un tono enfadado.

-Creí que la compañía de Riza te mejoraría el humor.

-¿Acaso te importa? Ella no me interesa en lo más mínimo…

-¿Por qué?

-¡No tengo por qué responder a eso!

-¿Ya se te pasó el furor porque el personal femenino use minifalda?-preguntó divertido Hughes.

Roy se puso rápidamente de pie, pero se tambaleó y en un movimiento repentino se volvió a sentar y gritó:

-¡Vete al carajo! ¿Tú qué sabes de lo que yo siento?

Intentó una vez más a incorporarse y lo logró, pero al primer paso que dio cayó de bruces. Luego Hughes lo auxilió y cuando su brazo rodeó por detrás su espalda y su cintura, Roy ligeramente se sonrojó y se quedó como un niño pequeño al que su madre se lo lleva a acostar. Hughes delicadamente lo llevó al sofá y lo cubrió con la única frazada descolorida con el uso que había allí.

-Ha sido un largo día. ¡Buena noche, amigo!-murmuró Hughes.-Y ojalá mañana amanezcas de mejor talante.

Mustang ya no respondió porque se quedó profundamente dormido.

Por alguna extraña razón Roy despertó de buen humor, aunque se sentía adolorido del cuello y mareado por la resaca. Enseguida se dirigió a los baños a darse una ducha. Apenas terminó de vestirse cuando oyó varias voces. Al parecer unos militares encontraron a Edward y a Alphonse Elric.

-¡Y por fin llegó el "Perro de los Militares"!-pensó para sí mismo.

Tras una extenuante jornada de interrogatorios, Roy sintió que necesitaba un momento de descanso. Era por ahora imposible persuadir a los jóvenes alquimistas a confesar la ubicación de Scar. Pasados unos cuantos minutos volvió a interrogarlos y nuevamente fracasó.

Una vez más Roy se encontraba en su oficina ingiriendo alcohol. Era más temprano y estaba un poco más sobrio.

-Por lo que veo, ya se te está haciendo costumbre relajar tus nervios con una buena dosis de veneno etílico-comentó Hughes al mismo tiempo de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Mi padre? Yo no estoy para que me sermonees.

-Sólo te digo que me preocupa verte tan distante. Sé que como empleado de la milicia no se te refuta nada, pero como persona eres difícil.

Roy se callaba. Miraba a Hughes de arriba abajo como analizando las palabras anteriores. Esbozó una sonrisa fingida y torva mientras jugueteaba con la copa llena de whisky, sin hielo.

-¡Vaya! Tú sí que me haces reflexionar sobre la vida, predicador de pacotilla-decía en tono sarcástico.

-Si te vas a poner en ese plan, mejor te dejo en paz. Total, haz lo que se te antoje. Luego no te quejes.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos. Hughes le dio la espalda y cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse, Roy lanza la copa vacía hacia la pared.

-¡Tú eres el que juega con mis sentimientos! ¡Eres un gran imbécil!-gritó desesperado.

En sus ojos, se podía ver las lágrimas rasas que se negaban a rodar por las mejillas y su voz era trémula. A Hughes se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo no quiero que te separes de mí-continuó Roy-. Porque si te vas te juro que…-volvió a quedarse sin palabras, también tuvo la garganta hecha una maraña.

La luz de la luna se escurría por la ventana y recaía en él. Claramente se notaba la impotencia y vehemencia de Mustang. Hughes solamente sonrió débilmente. Se acercó a su amigo y su mano palmeó el hombro derecho de Roy.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?-preguntó Hughes.

-"¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?"-repitió la pregunta-Ya dije lo que tenía qué decir.

-¿Puedo saber la razón?

-Has sido el único amigo que he tenido, pero odio la idea de que no estés aquí. Si me disculpas, tengo cosas pendientes qué hacer.

-Está bien. Y si necesitas mi presencia, estaré rondando por ahí.

En esas estaba Hughes por irse cuando sintió un fuerte abrazo… ¡Roy lo estaba abrazando!

-¡No te vayas, quédate este rato conmigo, Maes!-le susurró al oído.

Roy se quitó el saco azul del uniforme y giró con sus manos la cintura de Hughes para que quedaran frente a frente. Luego Roy le acarició la mejilla a Hughes y éste mordisqueaba en modo juguetón sus dedos y le quitó el guante de la mano derecha e hizo lo mismo con la otra mano.

Acto seguido, los dos se acercaron al escritorio y Roy se desabotonó su camisa blanca y Maes lo abrazó y lo besaba tierna y suavemente en el cuello. Mustang se sentó al borde del escritorio y se despojó del cinturón y se bajó el pantalón y su trusa mientras que Hughes bajó la cremallera del pantalón propio. Ninguno pronunciaba palabras, pero el deseo era el invitado especial.

Roy comenzó a tocar y a frotar el miembro viril tibio de Hughes despacio con su mano. En cuanto sintió su erección, Hughes lo aprieta fuertemente a su pecho mientras trataba de abrirle más las piernas…y Roy soltó un gemido leve pero intenso. En eso, Hughes lo penetró varias veces con diferentes ritmos y Roy lo besaba y jadeaba de placer. Cuando la eyaculación llegó, ambos soltaron al unísono un ya sobresaliente gemido y nuevamente se abrazaron.

Ya más repuestos y tranquilos por la conmoción, Roy se vistió y Hughes sólo se subió la cremallera.

-No sé qué decir, Maes… ¿Y tú?

-Estamos igual-rió cómicamente -. Lo que sí te aseguro es que nunca vamos a olvidar esto.

-¡Y qué lo digas! Pero prométeme algo.

-¡Nah! Nadie sabrá de lo ocurrido…

-¡No es eso!

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero que estés conmigo aquí, ahora y todos los días.

Hughes sonrió más holgadamente, abrió la puerta para salir y finalizó:

-Trato hecho. Y ya no tomes whisky porque te pone de malas.

*** F I N ***


End file.
